


Guest of Winterfell

by Mossyrock



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brienne is a BAMF, Canon Compliant, F/M, Missing Scene, Sansa is a BAMF, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossyrock/pseuds/Mossyrock
Summary: In episode 8.04, it's said that Jaime decided to stay in Winterfell, while the forces ride South to claim the Iron Throne. But how exactly was that decided?My take on how that conversation went between Sansa and Brienne, where Sansa knows everything and Brienne is hopelessly in love.





	Guest of Winterfell

"Ser Brienne?" At the sound of her new title, Brienne couldn't help the thrill that shot through her veins. It was still so new and the fact that it had been so readily accepted still confused her. But given that she'd just fought a horde of dead alongside two dragons, she supposed that people were willing to accept new things more easily these days.  
  
She turned from her post overseeing the clean up of the courtyard to see Lady Sansa and Lord Tyrion on what remained of the battlements behind her. Tyrion wore a smirk that sent a blush spreading across her cheeks.  
  
Had Jaime told him what had happened between them this past week? What had he said? Brienne wasn't sure herself where they stood, after everything.  
  
"May we speak together, alone?" Sansa continued.  
  
"Of course, My Lady."  
  
Tyrion left them both with a polite nod and a knowing look that had Brienne sure that Tyrion did in fact know _exactly_ what had happened between her and his brother. But unlike the sneers she was used to, his smile was gentle and his eyes kind. She didn't want to think too hard on what that meant, but she took some comfort in it regardless. 

She hoped word hadn't spread too far yet of her and Jaime. They had only spent a few nights together and they'd made no promises. It had her worried that whatever happened between them had been the result of a celebration of their survival and nothing more and that as soon as the celebration was over, Jaime would be gone again.

Because despite being fearless on the battlefield, she didn't have the courage to start that discussion with Jaime. She'd much rather fight the dead all over again than ask him what they were to each other. She wasn't sure she was ready to hear what he might say.

She wasn't a coward, but she wasn't the most confident when it came to emotional honesty. She was just happy and shocked to be alive, and getting her heart broken now would ruin that happiness. It was best to just enjoy it while it lasted and not get her hopes up. At least, not any further than they already were.   
  
Lost in her thoughts, she followed as Sansa led her to one of the few completely untouched, undamaged rooms in the main section of Winterfell, that appeared to be some sort of council room.  
  
Sansa sat herself behind the table and gestured for Brienne to sit in front of it. It was uncustomary for their discussions to be so formal. Brienne couldn't help but worry what had her lady looking at her so seriously.  
  
The silence stretched for long enough that Brienne wanted to enquire as to why they were meeting, when Sansa finally spoke.  
  
"It will not be long before my brother and Queen Daenerys will be heading South to claim the Iron Throne," Sansa paused. The slight bitter tone at the mention of the Dragon Queen didn't surprise her. The two strong women were publicly at odds.  
  
Brienne nodded her agreement, still unsure why she had been summoned.  
  
"Taking with them what are left of their forces."  
  
Brienne had barely recovered from the fight and knew that many others weren't as fortunate with their injuries. It was too soon to think of the fight to come, but Sansa went on.  
  
"As King in the North, Jon will take all the able bodied men we have. However, you aren't sworn to the North, or to Queen Daenerys. You are sworn to myself and my sister."  
  
"Always, My Lady."  
  
Sansa smiled slightly and it warmed Brienne's heart to see the trust that the young woman had in her. However, Brienne knew that was not the reason she had been called here.  
  
"You led well on the field, Brienne, however I wish that you will not travel South with the armies when they go. I would prefer that you stay here with me and guard Winterfell. We will be vulnerable and I need someone here I can trust to keep us safe."  
  
"As your sworn sword, I do as you command." Sansa had worded it as a request, a fact that had Brienne even more perplexed.  
  
"I am aware of that, Ser Brienne," the reference to her knighthood and vows didn't escape her, "But if you wish to fight, I would release you from your vows to me. These are your troops and fellow soldiers. I would understand if you wish to join them."  
  
Brienne had to wonder at the maturity of the woman in front of her. She had been through so much, been betrayed by those she had trusted and abused in ways Brienne couldn't ever understand. Yet she thought of the wellbeing of every single person she protected before herself. Lady Catelyn would've been proud.  
  
"I thank you, My Lady. But I must obey my vows to you and Arya," She stuttered over Arya's name, the knight in her wanting to add the title that Arya had refused. "I will stay here as long as you wish."

This wasn't Brienne's war to fight. Truthfully, she despised Cersei for everything she had done to Jaime (though he never spoke of it, she knew enough and could tell he was hurting) and all she had done to the people of Westeros. Brienne wished for nothing more than to see her destroyed, but she had made her vows and nothing would prevent her from doing what she needed to do to protect the Stark girls.  
  
Though everyone knew now that Arya did not require a guard of any sort.  
  
The smile on Sansa's face at Brienne's decision was the biggest Brienne had ever seen from her, but it still wasn't truly unguarded. Sansa was one of the most beautiful women Brienne knew, but to see her smile was a rare thing. Though it wasn't entirely surprising, given the pain she'd endured.   
  
"I'm glad to hear it. Thank you for your service, Ser."  
  
Brienne blushed again.  
  
"My pleasure, Lady Sansa," She paused as a thought struck her.

The war against the dead was done and every fighter would be needed against Cersei's army. Jaime had pledged to fight for the living, and as such had been granted a stay of execution. In the days following the battle, no one had paid him much mind, everyone being too lost in the grief and celebration. But his purpose was served and at some point, people would remember. What then?  
  
"May I ask..." Brienne trailed off. Asking would remind Sansa of his presence and his status as an enemy. It might put him back in danger.

And, more selfishly, would it seem obvious that Brienne was too invested in keeping him safe?  
  
"You may ask whatever you wish." Sansa seemed mildly surprised that Brienne would ask for anything. Until now, Brienne had asked for nothing. Not even a room for herself. Sansa had demanded it for her, arguing against her argument that she should stay with the other troops in the barracks.  
  
Sansa's patient and kind eyes spurred her forward.  
  
"What is to become of Ser Jaime, now the dead have been defeated?" Her voice was tentative, uncharacteristic of her.  
  
Sansa's shrewd eyes stared into hers for a long, painful moment. Brienne had the sense that Sansa could see everything that she couldn't say. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she fought the urge to blush or fidget.  
  
After what seemed like a lifetime, Sansa answered.  
  
"He betrayed his sister to venture North. He swore to fight for the living, an oath he has honored. He has proven himself honest and a skilled fighter," Her words were measured and her stare never faltered from Brienne's face.  
  
Brienne's heart stopped and she dropped her eyes to her lap to hide the pain she felt. All able fighters would be needed. Now he had earned their trust and proven his worth, he would no doubt be needed in the fight in the South. He would be leaving her again. It seemed that herself and Jaime had shared so many farewells. But this one would hurt the most by far. She didn't know if she could bear it.  
  
"However, like yourself, he is sworn to neither the North, nor Queen Daenerys. He is here because you and I vouched for him." Brienne's eyes snapped back up to meet Sansa's. The slight smirk she wore told Brienne that perhaps the younger woman knew exactly why she had asked and why she cared. "Perhaps it is wisest to keep him away from the war to come."

 _In case he switches sides again_ was unsaid, but heard nonetheless. Sansa may still not trust him, but she trusted Brienne and that was enough.  
  
"He will have the choice, either fight for Queen Daenerys or remain in the North under my watch until the war is over. Once it is won, we will decide what will become of him."  
  
The relief Brienne felt was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. He was safe. They both were. She wanted to scream her relief to the whole of the realm. But instead she merely bowed her head and gave her lady a wide smile of gratitude.  
  
"Thank you, My Lady," She breathed. Sansa nodded and stood.  
  
"Give him the choice and let me know what he decides."  
  
"I will." Brienne turned to leave, but Sansa's soft voice stopped her.

"You deserve happiness, Brienne. But be careful." Her youthful face was scarred with tragedy and sorrow. Brienne wanted to hug her, but couldn't.  
  
"I will, I swear it." She always kept her oaths, but she didn't know if this was a promise she could keep. Yet, she was more than willing to try.  
  
And she hoped that maybe, just maybe, Jaime was too.

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't help but imagine how this conversation would go. It wouldn't get out of my head until I'd written it down. So this is for my own sanity. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought, if you're so inclined.


End file.
